


Night of Love

by weenieaboo



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Love, Orgasm, Romance, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenieaboo/pseuds/weenieaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui and Kyouko spend the night together and share their love for each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Love

"Yuuuiiii, let's go home. I wanna lie down soon." Kyouko's moaned her request to Yui, hoping to convey the fact that she wanted to spend the night with her, but as usual, asking indirectly.   
"I'll walk you home if you want, then." Replied Yui. She knew what Kyouko wanted, but she was trying to get her blonde friend to ask.   
"But I wanna stay with you! Can I? Please, Yui?" It almost sounded like she was begging now, but she'd only just asked.   
"Fine, let's go to the store on the way back and grab a couple of pizzas." Kyouko's eyes lit up; food was on offer too! The reaction was the one Yui desired as there was nothing she loved more than to see the spark of joy in Kyouko's blue eyes.   
"Rum and raisin ice-cream, too?" A question so predictable, Yui couldn't help but giggle a little bit.   
"Fine, but you're paying for the ice cream."   
"But Yuuuuiii. Please?" Again, an expected reply from Kyouko, and just as before, it amused Yui.   
"I guess I can buy you some ice-cream too, but you owe me; staying at my house and getting me to buy food." She smiled, after all, Yui didn't mind, and she was looking forward to a cosy night with Kyouko.   
  
They were lying under the skylight in Yui's room, awake, but silent.   
"Yui?"   
"Hm? What's up?" Kyouko rolled over to face Yui, who was already facing Kyouko. Their eyes locked, but in a gentle way that made it feel more like their eyes were in an embrace, rather than locked.   
"I'm cold, c-can we share our blankets?" Kyouko sounded nervous, but her soft blue eyes looked so calming and innocent, rather than the energetic orbs that regularly guided her.   
"Come on then, but only because you're cold." Yui smiled at her. How could she refuse that soft smile and those adoring eyes? She couldn't, and so, the two snuggled into one blanket, sharing some warmth with the moonlight gracing Kyouko's blonde hair, making her look like the most beautiful spectacle Yui had ever seen.   
"Um, Kyouko?"   
"Yeah, Yui?"   
"I'm a bit cold too? What now, we're already sharing blankets?"   
"How about we share each other?"   
"What?" Yui's face looked like the sun against the moonlight that shone through with the intense blushing that overcame her face.   
"Like, a hug. I don't mind" Kyouko giggled slightly; hugging Yui was always a treat, and maybe she might give in.   
"I guess it's okay for us to have a hug" Although Yui's reply seemed strained, she longed for Kyouko's touch, and dreamt of her love. Maybe now she could show her love? The two slowly moved closer, and cradled their arms around one another in a tender embrace that both girls found bliss in.   
Yui moved her lips near Kyouko's neck, slowly and avoiding contact.   
"This is nice; you're really warm" whispered Yui.   
"Really? I was just thinking how cosy you were." The last two words were muffled as Kyouko found her way into Yui's neck.   
Kyouko felt Yui's legs rub against each other, and then a soft, gentle kiss blessed her neck and she was swept into a breeze of pleasure; every muscle in her slowly relaxed as she allowed Yui to make her feel as if she was in another world.   
"Y-Yui!"   
"You don't like it?"   
"N-no, it's not that, I just wasn't expec-" Yui raised her finger to Kyouko's lips and then placed hers atop the place her finger just sat, meeting lips with her, and feeling her tongue against her own. Yui swept her left hand up the back of Kyouko's shirt, bringing her closer, and using her right hand to stroke her face.   
Kyouko couldn't quite believe what was happening; it was all she dreamt of, but she never though Yui would make a move tonight. With her mind filled with pleasure and bliss, she gently touched Yui's delicate chest, massaging her breasts, and watching her be amassed by she feeling of pure joy.   
"Kyouko, th-hat feels s-so good" Her words were slightly distorted by her breathing; slightly faster in her current situation. Kyouko looked Yui in her gentle brown eyes, and moved down her body, always looking up at her, occasionally kissing her skin, and then eventually kissing Yui's breasts softly, whilst continuing to move her hands to Yui's thighs, educating herself of the meanders in her body.   
"P-please Kyouko, I want you, don't hold back."   
"You too, Yui." Kyouko then felt Yui's hand caress between her legs, and she felt a warm rush of pleasure swoop over her, she laid back and reciprocated to Yui, and she let out a  wanton moan, as the two softly rubbed each other.   
"This is a-amazing, Yui."   
"Shhh, just play." Yui then kissed Kyouko's stomach and steadily moved downwards, causing Kyouko's hands to position themselves on her chest as Yui began to kiss Kyouko, tenderly, and lovingly where she'd only dreamt of Yui being.   
"Ah, ah, Yui!" The promiscuous scream was bliss to Yui's ears, prompting her to continue her pleasuring of Kyouko, as the blonde gently rubbed her nipples.   
"Yui, what about you?" Asked Kyouko as she winked and smiled at her partner.   
"I'm waiting for you" was the erotic reply as Kyouko slid down Yui, the two swapping positions.   
"You're so smooth, Yui"   
"Shh you." Replied Yui as she ran her hands all over Kyouko's being, and then, she was met by a soft, moist feeling from Kyouko, as her girlfriend started to return the favour, smiling as she gave Yui unprecedented pleasure, gently kissing her, gracing her fingers over her and listening to every moan, changing her movements with every one, showing her love for Yui by making her feel angelic.   
"I want more, Kyouko, but be gentle, okay?" She knew what Yui meant.   
"I will." Smiled Kyouko as she kissed Yui, and then placed her fingers within Yui, still rubbing and tasting her, pleasing her, and loving her exactly as she wanted to.   
"K-keep going, I'll return the pleasure soon." Yui smiled as she groaned, rubbing her calves together and whispering for more between every playful breath.   
"Kyouko, I'm going t-" Yui let out the most erotic moan, accompanied by an intense orgasm, breathing heavily, as Kyouko removed her fingers, but still using her tongue to please Yui.   
"L-let me show you how that felt."   
Yui glided down Kyouko, noting how aroused her girlfriend actually was.   
"Please, Yui, show me what I've only dreamt of before now." Yui's mouth met Kyouko's vagina, one hand on her back, and the other rubbing, and interchanging sexual roles with her tongue. As Yui's fingers entered Kyouko, she felt the joy in her partner, and gently moved her fingers, whilst rubbing her at the same time, watching her eyes close frequently, and her toes move as every moan and noise escaped her mouth.   
"Yui, this is more than I dreamt of, I can't hold back muc-"   
Kyouko's final moan was louder than Yui's and Yui felt every muscle in her partner tense then relax, as she gave her one last kiss before sliding her fingers from her girlfriend, and moving back to having eye contact, as the two kissed lovingly, sharing a strong hug, and slowly drifted into sleep, never forgetting the pleasure and love they just shared.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If any mistakes are noticed, please comment below, and they will be corrected.


End file.
